


Confessions

by aerinth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Filler Episode Energy, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Someone get Bokuto a Leash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinth/pseuds/aerinth
Summary: Today was the day, Akaashi decided. Today, he was finally going to tell you he liked you. A lot.At least hethoughthe was going to, but things (Bokuto) seemed to keep getting in the way.[Akaashi Keiji x Reader] | tumblr request.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr request, found [here](https://aerinth.tumblr.com/post/628357077190017024/could-you-write-an-akaashi-keiji-oneshot-where-he). This version uses she/her pronouns for the reader, but the tumblr version includes gender neutral reader.
> 
> Please enjoy the fluff~

Today was the day, Akaashi decided. Today, he was finally going to tell you he liked you. A lot.

He had been thinking about you all week. Well, for a few months actually, but the sudden intensity in his gut that urged him to blurt out ‘You’re beautiful’ each morning you waved at him really only began this Monday. It was probably a direct result of attempting to ignore his crush on you; he had hoped it was just a phase that would fade away, so he did absolutely nothing to address it and now he found himself wanting to _shout_ things at you. It was his own fault really.

The things you made him feel were overwhelming and distracting. Akaashi Keiji was not one to blurt out anything so rudely (much less the confession of a crush), yet every morning he saw you, he felt the words slipping from his tongue, threatening to fall from his lips. As the fear of that exact scenario actually happening grew within him, he decided it was best to rip off the bandage and just tell you himself. In a calm, mature conversation, that had been practiced in front of his mirror multiple times of course.

Still, he was terrified of stumbling over his words, or saying something stupid and embarrassing himself in front of you. Even with all of his practice, he was so afraid to blow it because he liked you. _A lot._

Walking to school that morning he tried to shake away all the nervous thoughts. There was no need for them, he kept telling himself. You were kind; one of the kindest people he had ever met, with the warmest (e/c) eyes that could never make anyone feel stupid, he was sure. Of course you wouldn’t laugh at him, or let him feel embarrassed. Even if you did turn him down.

Akaashi’s stomach flipped suddenly at that thought. Getting rejected was obviously something he had prepared for, but imagining it still made him feel a little queasy. All the same, he knew he had to get these feelings off of his chest and the words out of his mouth before they betrayed him. At least he could say he had been honest, regardless of the outcome. He could work through the heartache and the embarrassment. As the volleyball team’s setter, he had plenty of experience working under pressure.

_Pressure._

Wait, would he be pressuring you by sharing his feelings? Would that make you feel uncomfortable, or would you think he was expecting that you return them? That he wouldn’t take no for an answer?

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed as he pondered this. He didn’t want to make you feel that way; that would be terrible. He began to question if this was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn’t bother-

“Good morning, Akaashi~”

He almost tripped. Even with a voice as sweet as honey, you always made his heart race when you called out to him.

“Oh, hey (Y/n),” he waved. He had composed himself just in time and turned with a smile, but he faltered again at the site of you. The butterflies in his stomach began flapping away, just like they had each morning this week. Everything about you was captivating. The way the sun caught on your hair, the smile you flashed him, the sweet scent of your clothing that engulfed him as you stepped closer; all of it made his world just a little brighter. He had to bite his tongue so fiercely to keep those three little words from slipping out.

You approached him, and your beautiful smile began slipping into a concerned frown. “Hm? You look worried this morning,” you noted. “Is something on your mind? If you want to tell me, I’ll try to help as best as I can.”

You were so caring. It was just one of the things he liked so much about you, but now that he was the subject of your attention, he couldn’t help but fidget a little in your presence. There was nothing but genuine warmth in your eyes as you waited for him to respond. Sometimes he thought there was no way you were real. How could someone be so easy to be around? So easy to talk to...

“Actually, there is,” he began softly, and a little awkwardly. This was the moment. He was ready to tell you.

You leaned in, and your radiant (e/c) eyes glanced up to focus only on him. He felt like he was the only person in the world, and his voice was the only sound you wanted to hear. Confidence rose in his chest, and he remembered everything he had practiced for.

“(Y/n), there's something I’ve been thinking about for a while now, and I feel like the best thing for me to do is just tell you-"

_“Akaashi!”_

The safe space around you both shattered.

Just like that, Akaashi was no longer the only person in your world. You both turned to see Bokuto approaching, his aura bold and loud, and completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. He bounced in front of Akaashi, his eyes practically glistening with excitement.

“Did ya’ see the game on tv last night?” He didn’t even notice you. “Man, they were so cool, I have _got_ to try one of those spikes. Woah, why are you making that weird face?”

Akaashi was a patient person. This was hardly a nuisance to him; it was just a simple misunderstanding. He gave Bokuto a pleading gaze before quickly throwing a look over his teammate's shoulder, which Bokuto followed until his golden irises fell on you.

“O-oh?”

The gears in Bokuto’s brain began to spin, and he turned back to Akaashi with wide eyes. He dropped his voice to a low whisper that you could most certainly still hear.

“Oh my god, is that _her?_ ” he squeaked childishly, and Akaashi’s nose crinkled. “Oh my god, are you doing this _right now?_ ”

Akaashi suddenly wished for a piece of duct tape. With the way his mind had been drifting all week, Boktuo had caught on fairly quickly that Akaashi was distracted and not giving him as much attention as usual. Eventually he managed to pester enough until Akaashi gave him the truth, and he was surprisingly supportive. He was actually the one to suggest Akaashi be just honest with you.

 _“Just tell her how you feel. Then maybe your brain won’t be so mushy, you know?”_ Bokuto said this with only a hint of irritation. In truth, it was probably a little selfishly motivated. The sooner Akaashi confessed his feelings to you, the sooner he could give Bokuto his full support again.

However, Bokuto failed to realize that the only thing keeping Akaashi from doing just that, right now, was him.

“ _Alright!_ You got this, bud!” Bokuto cheered. “Don’t think too hard about it, okay? Just lay it all out!” He gave Akaashi a supportive slap on the shoulder with a cheesy grin.

“Bokuto...” Akaashi sighed, hooking a bit of a warning onto his words. Bokuto was starting to cause a scene, and the friend group you had walked to school with was moving closer, worried that you were being bothered.

Catching the vibe, Bokuto raised his arms innocently. “Mmkay, don’t even worry about me; I’m going now,” he waved. As he turned away, he flashed a confident, toothy grin to you and your friends and said, “Morning ladies~” before running into the school.

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a final shout.

“You’re killing it, Akaashi! _WOOP!_ ” Bokuto hollered with two fists in the air.

Akaashi stiffened uncomfortably, desperately wishing for a dark hole to appear at this very moment so he could crawl into it. The desire only grew when your friends appeared behind you, faces dripping with irritation and concern.

“What that hell was that about, (Y/n)?” one asked, placing a hand on your arm.

“Oh, nothing really,” you said with a wave. Your eyes flashed from them back to Akaashi, still wanting to hear what he had to say but knowing time was running out. “Actually, I was just talking with-”

“He’s so odd,” another friend cut you off, still glancing in the direction Boktuo had skittered with a judgemental gaze.

A girl behind you laughed. “I think he’s cute!” she tittered.

The first bell of the day rang through the air, and Akaashi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. You were just about to suggest you walk to class with him, when you noticed he hadn’t been to the shoe lockers yet. Even if you had offered to be late with him, your friends were already pulling at your uniform sleeves, leading you away.

“Sorry Akaashi,” you said sympathetically. You offered a kind smile, feeling guilty that your little conversation had held him up. “Talk later?”

Akaashi, not upset in the slightest when he saw your sparkling eyes said, “Right.” He was happy to have something to look forward to.

Like a child waiting for the holidays, Akaashi felt each minute of the day tick by slower than the last. With each second, he questioned if he was actually ready to tell you or not. The fire had been set though; he’d already admitted that something was on his mind. If he came up with some other thing to say, you’d probably notice that he was lying.

Akaashi squirmed at his desk when another minute passed like ten. He had noted that if Bokuto hadn’t interrupted, he probably could have gotten the confession out. The hard part would be over and done with. Still, he didn’t blame Bokuto. One way or another he would have to talk to you again, and he was just going to have to sit and wait for that.

The lunch bell was like music to his ears when it finally rang. At your first opportunity, you darted over to him, like you had been anxiously anticipating the chance to talk again. Just like he had. 

“Want to get lunch together? We can eat outside; the weather has been so nice!”

Akaashi nodded with a smile. He knew the bench under the cherry tree was your favorite. You had mentioned it to him at the start of spring. You headed outside together, and just as you got settled you turned to him.

“So?” you mused, eyes sparkling.

Akaashi blinked, sitting beside you. “So?” he asked, and you laughed.

“ _So,_ tell me what you were trying to say this morning! Come on, I had to sit through that entire history lesson wondering. Out with-it, pretty boy!”

Akaashi flushed. He hadn’t expected you would forget but mustering the courage to spill his feelings to you for a second time on the same day was more exhausting than he had anticipated.

Still, he knew he had to try. Taking a deep breath, he started slow. “Right. So, since we’ve really had a chance to get to know each other this year, I’ve just been realizing that I feel-“

_“Akaashi!”_

The same loud, owlish screech that had interrupted him this morning came barreling into the schoolyard. You both flinched, turning to the doors. Bokuto appeared in the frame a moment later, looking like he had just run a marathon.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked. His words were stable, and he appeared calm, but he was honestly very worried at the state his teammate appeared to be in. He couldn’t even feel annoyed that he had been interrupted for a second time today.

“There is a _serious_ emergency in the club room and Konoha says he needs you there _right now!_ ” Bokuto wheezed, hands on his knees.

Akaashi’s chest tightened before his eyes quickly darted to you. After what you said, it suddenly felt more unfair to you to delay the confession, and he ached feeling like he was making you unhappy.

“Uh but-” he started. He was conflicted, you knew, and you raised a hand to stop him.

“Go ahead. Sounds like your friends really need you right now,” you smiled. “I’ll be waiting though!” You winked, and Akaashi was sure his feelings would have toppled out right then if it wasn’t for Bokuto tugging at his sleeve.

Akaashi gave a final nod and an appreciative smile before Boktuo pulled him off down the hall. Akaashi followed, keeping his pace at a walk so he wouldn't get yelled at for running in the halls, but the concern in his voice was evident when he asked, “What’s the big emergency? Is everyone okay?”

Much to his surprise, Bokuto slowed to a walk as soon as they turned a corner. “Hm? Oh, no there’s not an emergency!” Bokuto practically laughed and Akaashi came to a skidding halt. “No one’s even in the club room! At least I don’t think so, since I’ve got the only key. Or did I give it to someone...”

Akaashi sighed, biting back his irritation. He was losing patience, which he typically had loads of. “ _Why_ would you say there was an emergency if there wasn’t?”

“Brownie points, dude!” Bokuto hollered with a smile. When Akaashi gave him a confused stare, he continued enthusiastically. “If (Y/n) was even a little bit hesitant to go out with you, she won’t be after seeing you run off to your team like that. You’re super cool and calm and all like _‘I’m here to help’_ during a crisis. That’s hot, man. Really, you should be thanking me.”

Akaashi dropped his head to his hands feeling thoroughly and utterly spent. “Bokuto, I haven’t even told (Y/n) yet!”

Bokuto blinked twice, befuddled by this news. “Wait, you serious? Then why’d she look all smitten sitting with you?”

“I don’t know, probably because we just sat down for break?” Akaashi sighed again to keep from snapping. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll see her later,” he reasoned. Still, his disappointment hung in the air.

Bokuto gave him a supportive grin and two thumbs up. “Hey, don’t worry man, you still totally got this! Also, do you have the club key? Because I do not.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. The afternoon was going to go by even slower, he just knew it.

He hardly paid attention in English, and even less so in mathematics and science. His eyes were trained on you, and the way you tapped your pencil to your lips when you were thinking, and nibbled at the eraser without even noticing. It was a habit you were trying to break, he knew. And each time you realized you were doing it, your nose scrunched and you’d huff. You probably thought no one saw.

These were the little things he liked about you so much. You were dedicated to your self-improvement, and your work, and your friendships. You prioritized so much and made it all work, effortlessly by appearance, but Akaashi knew you tried really hard every day to do your best. It made him want to try too. He wanted to help. He wanted to prioritize you. 

He figured he wouldn’t get a chance to talk with you again until after volleyball practice, since you both had club activities immediately following last period. Knowing you had been waiting eagerly to find out what he was going to say, he felt a little guilty as he headed to the club room to prepare for practice. That was washed away though when he heard a soft knock on the club room door and turned to see you.

“Hey, hey,” you said with a smile. His other teammates had headed to the gym to begin setup, so it was just you and him. “We didn’t get a chance to talk again after the big emergency during lunch. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?”

Akaashi brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he thought about what to say. He couldn’t exactly explain that Bokuto had made up an entire scenario just to make him appear more attractive to you, could he?

Clearing his throat he said, “Oh yeah, everything turned out fine. Sorry I had to run off.”

You offered him a gentle smile. “I’m glad.” There was a moment of silence, Akaashi unsure of what to do next, and then you said, “Okay, well I should get going now.”

As you turned to leave, Akaashi began kicking himself for letting another opportunity to talk to you slip away (he clearly couldn’t be taking them for granted today). Just as your hand fell from the doorway, he stepped out after you saying, “Wait, (Y/n).”

Thankfully you hadn’t gotten far.

“What I was trying to say earlier,” he started hesitantly. It was difficult doing this for a third time, but you were waiting as patiently and expectantly as you had been before and that made him feel a lot more comfortable. “Is that I really, really like-“

_“(Y/n)!”_

If Akaashi was a less polite person, he would have lost it. But he was a gentle human who didn’t even glare at your teammate that approached hurriedly. Honestly, he was just happy it wasn’t his for a change. 

“Is everything alright?” you asked, worried by your friend’s panicked tone. 

She panted coming to a stop in front of you both. 

“The sprinklers on the field got turned on! They’re still going, and we can’t get them to stop. We need to get all the equipment off-“

“What?! How’d that even happen, they’re not supposed to be on this early!” You said, frustrated.

“I dunno,” your teammate breathed, “But we gotta go.”

You let out a loud and agitated groan, one that Akaashi very much empathized with. You turned to him with the same sympathetic look you had given him this morning. 

“Sorry,” you said again. You took off running before he could even tell you to go ahead.

Gathering his things for practice, Akaashi huffed. It seemed the stars just weren’t aligning for him today. At least that’s what he had assumed, until he came down the stairs from the club room and found Bokuto, hiding around the corner with pouty lips, puffy cheeks, and tearful puppy dog eyes.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto chirped meekly. “I messed up…”

Akaashi let out a deep sigh and asked, “Do I even want to know?” Though he already did.

With a sniffle Bokuto said, “I thought you could use some more time. I only meant to delay their practice for a little…”

Akaashi didn’t know if he should be impressed that Bokuto even figured out how to turn the sprinklers on, or frustrated that he was getting dragged into fixing this disaster.

With a frown tugging at his lips he said, “The least you could do is go help them. Get the others. I’ll figure out how to turn them off.”

After the team had successfully helped you move to another practice field and Akaashi had found a maintenance worker to shut off the sprinklers, the volleyball team continued practice like normal. He tried his best to focus and not slack off, but over and over he found himself lost again in thoughts of you. 

He wished today had gone differently, but even so he was finding it hard to be frustrated. You had been so patient, even though you had admitted to being curious. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he let himself get so worked up over this confession. You were amazing. Whether you were willing to give a relationship a chance or not, he was happy just to have you as a friend.

He did hope he’d get to see you before you went home for the weekend though, and as practice went later and later, he was beginning to worry that wouldn’t happen. Just as they were setting up for another drill, a soft laugh came from outside the gym doors and warmed him from the core. It was an unmistakably beautiful laugh. Yours. Akaashi turned to see you walk by with some of your teammates carrying your packed up (and now dried) equipment. Your (e/c) eyes caught his through the netting. You gave him the sweetest of waves, and the sudden urge to blurt out his feelings suddenly washed over him again. As he tried to hold them back, pesky thoughts of not being able to talk to you again until Monday, and imagining having to sit with these distracting feelings all weekend continued to swirl in his brain. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He had to tell you now.

Deciding practice could wait for this one moment, he called out to you. 

“Hey, (Y/n)-”

_**SMACK** _

Akaashi hit the gym floor before he even knew what it was that hit him. 

“Dude!”

He brought his hands to his head only to feel the burning pain of where a volleyball had just collided with his cheek at full speed.

Bokuto suddenly appeared over him, blocking the glare of the gym lights. “What the hell was that?!”

Akaashi let out a breath, his last bit of sanity going with it. “Bokuto, _why_ did you just spike a ball at me?” he asked, way too politely for someone who had just been assaulted by their teammate.

Bokuto began to sputter, his arms raised and flailing. “I thought you’d receive it, or block it like a badass! I saw (Y/n) and I thought you’d wanna look really cool, I didn’t think you’d let it hit you in the face!”

“But I wasn’t even looking at you,” Akaashi groaned.

“ _I thought I was helping!_ Is someone getting ice?!”

Akaashi figured he should just write the day off as a flop. All he could do now was hope that you hadn’t seen him, but he knew that wasn’t the case when he heard your worried voice at the gym door.

“Is he going to be okay?” you asked his teammates. Akaashi couldn’t find the strength to look up at you from underneath the crushing weight of embarrassment. 

“He’ll be fine,” he heard Komi say with a little amusement in his tone. “You all can head back to your practice.”

Akaashi shut his eyes and decided that if it were possible, he would rather just sink into the gym floor and stay there forever so that he didn’t have to worry about anything that happened today ever again. All week he had been thinking about confessing to you and this was the climax it had reached; himself on the gym floor, red in the face like an idiot, while you pitied his stupidity. 

As much as he wanted to call it a night, practice continued on and eventually Akaashi had to peel himself off the wood. He found it easier to recover after you had left, but he couldn’t help the feeling of exhaustion creeping over him. By the end of it, he felt like he needed a full reset.

Bokuto gave him a firm slap on the shoulder when he noticed Akaashi dragging his feet on their way out of the club room. 

“Hey, don't give up yet,” he smiled.

Akaashi shrugged, loosening a little. “It’s not a big deal Bo. I’ll figure it out.” He wasn’t actually sure he believed himself. 

Bokuto didn’t either and he scoffed, “Right, like you’ve been figuring it out all day? _Okay,_ dude.”

Akaashi shot his teammate an annoyed glare. It wasn’t his own fault that all of his attempts to confess today had been hindered. 

“Bokuto, I-“

_“YO (Y/N)!”_

Akaashi flinched. He hadn't noticed you up ahead. He had figured you had gone home. For a moment he wasn’t sure he was ready to see you again (since his ego was still a little tender), but your soft words soothed his pains and pulled his eyes to you.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” You shuffled your own bag onto your shoulders.

“Walking home?” Bokuto asked. He stopped just a few feet away, towering over you with a mischievous, knowing grin.

“Yeah, I go this way.” You pointed down the sidewalk. “I live past the old library, so it’s not too bad but I should go before it gets dark.”

Bokuto let out an amused hum. “That is perfect. Akaashi also walks home that way, so he can go with you!” he grinned, knowing damn well Akaashi didn’t live in that direction in the slightest. 

You gave your classmate an uncertain glance. “Oh well, thanks but I thought-”

Bokuto didn’t even let you finish. “See ya’ tomorrow~!” he cooed. He turned on his heel and headed off towards the station with a wave.

You and Akaashi stood in a heavy awkwardness for a long moment. Finally, Akaashi said, “I’ll follow you then.” You gave him a bit of a funny smirk, but turned to lead the way all the same. 

You were only able to hold in your laughter for a block. When you finally stopped and began snickering hysterically, Akaashi looked at you, concerned.

“What? Are you okay?”

“You’re funny, Akaashi.” Your laughter quieted and you rubbed the wetness from your eyes. “I can’t believe you were actually going to walk me all the way home when I know you don’t live this way. You’re going to miss your train, dummy.”

Akaashi wished he could disappear behind the blush that was painting his cheeks. 

“How about you finally tell me what’s got you acting weird, huh? You’ve been trying to talk to me all day. Now is your chance to get it off your chest.” You let out a laugh again and placed your hand on your hips. “And this time Bokuto can’t get you out of it!” you teased.

Akaashi looked at you, baffled. “Get me out of it? (Y/n) I’ve wanted to tell you all day… Actually, all week I’ve wanted to say-” he paused.

His feelings were beginning to bubble up in his chest. Everything he had thought about you this week was threatening to pour out in unrehearsed word vomit.

You leaned in, curious eyes falling on him expectantly. “Hm?” 

Akaashi inhaled, building confidence anyway he could. 

“Look you don’t have to take it seriously or anything,” he started. “But I like you, (Y/n). A lot. More than a lot actually, but it doesn’t matter. I just wanted you to know.” 

He felt instant relief as the words finally left his lips. It was hardly the well planned, bullet pointed, proof-read confession he had practiced for, but at least you knew. Even if you turned him down, at least he had been honest with you, and he would be free of worries and what-if’s. Whatever came next would be fine.

You waited a long moment before saying anything. Your (e/c) eyes scanned him up and down, as if you were waiting for him to take it back. Finally, you let out a bright, happy laugh. 

“Oya?” You beamed. “Then prove it. Take me out this weekend. On a _date_. Which, by the way, means you’ll pay and I get to pick the dessert!”

Akaashi stared at you blankly, a flutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure what reaction he had been expecting exactly, but now that he was hearing you, he had to ask, “Are you being serious?”

You rolled your eyes. “Of course I’m being serious. If you want to show me how good of a boyfriend you can be, then you have to let me pick the dessert. That’s how it works.”

“Right, of course,” Akaashi waved, not really catching what he was agreeing to. “But I mean, you actually want to go out?

This time you practically groaned. “Duh,” you said. Stepping forward, you put your hand softly on his arm. “I want to go out with you because I like you too, and I’d like to spend more time with you.” 

Every inch of Akaashi was suddenly being warmed with a buzzing feeling of pure happiness. It was a delightful feeling he didn’t even know was real until this very moment with you. All of his worries, the weight of the anxiety he had been carrying around, was gone. He felt nothing but glad that he had been honest about his feelings for you.

With a warm smile you continued. “Preferably just you though, if possible?” You gave him a knowing look.

Akaashi chuckled. “Better to not tell me where we’re going then. Just in case they try to bully it out of me.”

You laughed again and Akaashi’s heart soared. Despite your protesting, he walked you the rest of the way home. He’d have to know where to pick you up this weekend, he argued (just a little cheekily) and you gave in. You blabbered on about all of the different types of deserts you would be excited about trying, and even inquired what his favorite was, even though you would ‘still be the one to pick’. 

“Don’t worry though,” you said as you slowed to a stop at the gate to your house. “I’ll be nice and let you pick next time!”

“Next time?” Akaashi stuttered. He hoped it hadn’t come off like he was displeased, because he was very pleased actually that you were already planning for a second date. 

“You’re right, I’m probably getting ahead of myself,” your voice trailed off into a low hum. Then, you slipped your hand into his suddenly, and Akaashi found himself hoping you’d never have to let go. “But you know, since we're confessing feelings today,” -your fingers wrapped around his and gave a playful squeeze- “I should tell you that I’ve got a really good feeling about _us._ ”


End file.
